1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat exchanger for a furnace, and is more particularly directed to a heat exchanger assembly for a furnace that is affixed to the blower shelf without the use of hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a functioning furnace it is desirable to maintain a separation of certain of the furnace components. In particular, in assignee's multi-poise furnace, a blower shelf extends outward from the back panel of the furnace heat exchanger assembly. The blower is suspended from this shelf and the condensing heat exchangers are located within the heat exchanger assembly situated on the opposite side of the blower shelf.
In the prior art upflow model of condensing furnace, a slide was screwed to the blower shelf, and the heat exchanger assembly in turn slipped into this slide.
It is therefore desirable to provide a shelf that can be seated in place or removed without the need of additional hardware such as screws, nuts and bolts or the like. That is it is desirable that the means for retaining the shelf in relation to the back panel of the heat exchanger should be unitary with the two parts to be connected. Furthermore, because the multi-poise furnace may be installed in any one of four possible orientations (two vertical and two horizontal), it is necessary that the shelf attachment remain functional in any of these positions. It is also necessary that the attachment be a stable one in that the heat exchanger unit be restrained from either side to side motion, or motion in a vertical direction either in use or during transportation of the furnace.